Quo vadis/Rozdział 39
Ursus czerpał wodę w cysternie i ciągnąc sznurem podwójne amfory śpiewał półgłosem dziwną pieśń ligijską, a zarazem spoglądał rozradowanymi oczyma na Ligię i Winicjusza, którzy wśród cyprysów w ogródku Linusa bielili się jak dwa posągi. Najmniejszy wiatr nie poruszał ich odzieży. Na świecie zapadał zmrok złoty i liliowy, oni zaś wśród spokoju wieczora rozmawiali trzymając się za ręce. - Czy nic złego spotkać cię nie może, Marku, za to, że opuściłeś Ancjum bez wiedzy cezara? - pytała Ligia. - Nie, droga moja - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Cezar zapowiedział, że zamknie się na dwa dni z Terpnosem i będzie układał nowe pieśni. Często on tak czyni i wówczas o niczym innym nie wie i nie pamięta. Zresztą co mi cezar, gdy jestem przy tobie i patrzę na ciebie. Zbyt już tęskniłem, a w ostatnich nocach opuścił mnie sen. Nieraz, gdym zdrzemnął ze znużenia, budziłem się nagle z uczuciem, że nad tobą wisi niebezpieczeństwo; czasem śniłem, że zrabowano mi rozstawne konie, które miały mnie przynieść z Ancjum do Rzymu i na których przebiegłem tę drogę tak szybko jak nigdy żaden goniec cesarski. I dłużej już bez ciebie wytrzymać nie mogłem. Zbyt cię kocham, droga, najdroższa moja! - Wiedziałam, że przyjedziesz. Dwa razy Ursus wybiegał na moją prośbę na Karyny i pytał o ciebie w twoim domu. Linus śmiał się ze mnie i Ursus także. Rzeczywiście znać było, że się go spodziewała, gdyż zamiast zwykłej ciemnej odzieży miała na sobie miękką białą stolę, z której ślicznych fałd jej ramiona i głowa wychylały się jak rozkwitłe pierwiosnki ze śniegu. Kilka różowych anemonów zdobiło jej włosy. Winicjusz przycisnął usta do jej ręki, po czym siedli na kamiennej ławce wśród dzikiego wina i wsparłszy się o siebie ramionami milczeli poglądając ku zorzom, których ostatnie blaski odbijały się w ich oczach. Urok cichego wieczora opanowywał ich z wolna. - Jak tu cicho i jaki świat śliczny - rzekł zniżonym głosem Winicjusz. - Noc idzie ogromnie pogodna. Czuję się tak szczęśliwy, jak nigdy w życiu nie byłem. Powiedz mi, Ligio, co to jest? Jam nigdy nie przypuszczał, żeby mogła być taka miłość. Myślałem, że to jest tylko ogień we krwi i żądza, a teraz dopiero widzę, że można kochać każdą kroplą krwi i każdym tchnieniem, a zarazem czuć taki spokój słodki i niezmierny, jakby już ukoiły duszę Sen i Śmierć. To dla mnie coś nowego. Patrzę na ten spokój drzew i zdaje mi się, że on jest we mnie. Teraz dopiero rozumiem, że może być szczęście, o jakim ludzie dotąd nie wiedzieli. Teraz dopiero rozumiem, dlaczego i ty, i Pomponia Grecyna jesteście takie pogodne... Tak!... To daje Chrystus... A ona w tej chwili położyła swą śliczną twarz na jego ramieniu i rzekła: - Mój Marku drogi... I nie mogła mówić więcej. Radość, wdzięczność i poczucie, że teraz dopiero wolno jej kochać, odjęły jej głos, a natomiast napełniły oczy łzami wzruszenia. Winicjusz, objąwszy ramieniem jej drobne ciało, tulił ją przez chwilę do siebie, po czym rzekł: - Ligio! Niech będzie błogosławiona chwila, w której pierwszy raz usłyszałem Jego imię. Ona zaś odpowiedziała cicho: - Kocham cię, Marku. Po czym umilkli znów oboje, nie mogąc słów dobyć z wezbranych piersi. Na cyprysach zgasły ostatnie liliowe odblaski i ogród począł się srebrzyć od księżycowego sierpa. Po chwili Winicjusz począł mówić: - Ja wiem... Ledwiem tu wszedł, ledwiem ucałował twoje drogie ręce, wyczytałem w twoich oczach pytanie, czym pojął tę Boską naukę, którą ty wyznajesz, i czym został ochrzczony? Nie! Ochrzczony jeszcze nie jestem, ale czy wiesz, kwiecie, dlaczego? Oto Paweł mi rzekł: "Jam cię przekonał, że Bóg przyszedł na świat i dał się ukrzyżować dla zbawienia świata, ale niech w zdroju łaski obmyje cię Piotr, który pierwszy wyciągnął nad tobą ręce i pierwszy cię błogosławił." A i ja także chciałem, byś ty, najdroższa, patrzyła na mój chrzest i by mi matką była Pomponia. Więc dlatego nie jestem dotąd ochrzczony, choć wierzę w Zbawiciela i w Jego słodką naukę. Paweł mnie przekonał, nawrócił i zali mogło być inaczej? Jakżebym mógł nie uwierzyć, że Chrystus przyszedł na świat, skoro tak mówi Piotr, który był Jego uczniem, i Paweł, któremu się objawił? Jakże mógłbym nie wierzyć, że był Bogiem, skoro zmartwychwstał? Widzieli Go przecie i w mieście, i nad jeziorem, i na górze, i widzieli ludzie, których usta kłamstwa nie zaznały. Sam już w to wierzył od czasu, gdym słyszał Piotra w Ostrianum, bom sobie już wówczas powiedział: na całym świecie prędzej by każdy inny człowiek mógł skłamać niż ten, który powiada: "Widziałem!" Ale nauki waszej się bałem. Zdawało mi się, że ona odbiera mi ciebie. Mniemałem, że nie masz w niej ani mądrości, ani piękności, ani szczęścia. Dziś jednak, gdym ją poznał, cóż bym był za człowiek, gdybym nie chciał, by na świecie panowała prawda, a nie kłamstwo, miłość, a nie nienawiść, dobro, nie zbrodnia, . wierność, nie zaś niewierność, litość, nie zemsta? Któż by taki był, który by tego nie wolał i nie chciał? A przecie tego uczy wasza nauka. Inne chcą także sprawiedliwości, ale ta jedna czyni serce ludzkie sprawiedliwym. I prócz tego czyni je czystym, jak twoje i Pomponii, i czyni je wiernym, jak twoje i Pomponii. Ślepym bym był, gdybym tego nie widział. A jeśli przy tym Chrystus Bóg obiecał życie wieczne i szczęście tak nieprzebrane, jakie tylko wszechmoc Boska dać może, to czegóż człowiek może chcieć więcej? Gdybym spytał Seneki, z jakich powodów zaleca cnotę, skoro przewrotność więcej szczęścia przynosi, nie umiałby mi naprawdę nic rozsądnego odpowiedzieć. Ale ja wiem teraz, dlaczego mam być cnotliwy. Oto dlatego, że dobro i miłość płynie z Chrystusa, i dlatego, aby gdy śmierć mi zamknie oczy, odnaleźć życie, odnaleźć szczęście, odnaleźć siebie samego i ciebie, najdroższa moja... Jakże nie pokochać i nie przyjąć nauki, która zarazem mówi prawdę i znosi śmierć? Kto by nie przełożył dobra nad zło? Ja myślałem, że ta nauka przeciwi się szczęściu, a tymczasem Paweł przekonał mnie, że ona nie tylko nic nie odbiera, ale jeszcze dodaje. Wszystko to zaledwie mi się w głowie chce pomieścić, ale czuję, że tak jest, bom nigdy nie był równie szczęśliwy i nie mogłem być, choćbym cię był zabrał przemocą i miał w domu swoim. Otoś mi powiedziała przed chwilą: "Kocham cię", a tych wyrazów nie byłbym z ciebie wydobył za całą potęgę Rzymu. O Ligio! Rozum mówi, że ta nauka jest boska i najlepsza, serce to czuje, a takim dwom potęgom któż się oprze? Ligia słuchała go utkwiwszy w niego swe niebieskie oczy, podobne przy blasku księżyca do kwiatów mistycznych i równie zroszone jak kwiaty. - Tak, Marku! Prawda! - rzekła przytulając silniej głowę do jego ramienia. I w tej chwili czuli się oboje ogromnie szczęśliwi, albowiem rozumieli, że prócz miłości łączy ich jeszcze jakaś inna siła, zarazem słodka i nieprzeparta, przez którą sama miłość staje się czymś niepożytym, niepodległym zmianom, zawodom, zdradzie i nawet śmierci. Serca ich przepełniła zupełna pewność, że cokolwiek by się mogło zdarzyć, oni nie przestaną się kochać i należeć do siebie. I z tego powodu spływał w ich dusze niewypowiedziany spokój. Winicjusz czuł przy tym, że to jest miłość nie tylko czysta i głęboka, ale całkiem nowa, taka, jakiej świat dotąd nie znał i dać nie mógł. Składało się na nią w jego sercu wszystko: i Ligia, i nauka Chrystusa, i światło księżyca śpiące cicho na cyprysach, i pogodna noc, tak że cały wszechstwór wydał mu się nią jedną przepełniony. Po chwili znów mówić począł głosem przyciszonym i drgającym: - Ty będziesz duszą mojej duszy i będziesz mi w świecie najdroższą. Razem nam będą biły serca, jedna będzie modlitwa i jedna będzie wdzięczność Chrystusowi. O, moja droga! Żyć razem, czcić razem słodkiego Boga i wiedzieć, że gdy nadejdzie śmierć, oczy nasze otworzą się znów, jak po śnie błogim, na nowe światło, cóż można lepszego pomyśleć! Więc dziwię się tylko, żem tego pierwej nie zrozumiał. I wiesz, co mi się teraz zdaje? Oto, że tej nauce nie oprze się nikt. Za dwieście lub trzysta lat przyjmie ją cały świat; ludzie zapomną o Jowiszu i nie będzie innych bogów, tylko Chrystus, i innych świątyń, jak chrześcijańskie. Któż by nie chciał własnego szczęścia? Ach, słyszałem przecie rozmowę Pawła z Petroniuszem i czy wiesz, co Petroniusz rzekł w końcu? "To nie dla mnie", ale nic więcej odpowiedzieć nie umiał. - Powtórz mi słowa Pawła - rzekła Ligia. - Było to u mnie wieczorem. Petroniusz począł lekko mówić i żartować, jak on czyni zwykle, a wówczas Paweł rzekł mu: "Jak możesz, mądry Petroniuszu, przeczyć, że Chrystus istniał i zmartwychwstał, gdyś nie był wówczas na świecie, Piotr zaś i Jan widzieli Go, i ja widziałem w drodze do Damaszku? Pierwej zatem niech twoja mądrość wykaże, iż jesteśmy kłamcami, a potem dopiero zaprzeczy naszym świadectwom." Lecz Petroniusz odpowiedział, że przeczyć nie myśli, gdyż wie, iż dzieje się wiele rzeczy niepojętych, które jednak wiarogodni ludzie stwierdzają. Ale mówił, że inną jest rzeczą odkrycie jakiegoś nowego cudzoziemskiego Boga, a inną przyjęcie Jego nauki. "Nie chcę - rzekł - wiedzieć o niczym, co mogłoby mi popsuć życie i zniweczyć jego piękność. Mniejsza, czy nasi bogowie są prawdziwi, ale są piękni, jest nam przy nich wesoło i możemy żyć bez troski." Wówczas Paweł tak odpowiedział: "Odrzucasz naukę miłości, sprawiedliwości i miłosierdzia z obawy przed troskami życia, lecz pomyśl, Petroniuszu, czy życie wasze istotnie jest od trosk wolne? Oto i ty, panie, i nikt spomiędzy najbogatszych i najmożniejszych nie wie, czy zasypiając wieczorem, nie zbudzi się z wyrokiem śmierci. Lecz powiedz: gdyby cezar wyznawał tę naukę, która nakazuje miłość i sprawiedliwość; zali twoje szczęście nie byłoby pewniejsze? Boisz się o swoje radości, lecz czy życie nie byłoby wówczas weselsze? A co do ozdoby życia i piękności, jeśliście nabudowali tyle pięknych świątyń i posągów na cześć bóstw złych, mściwych, cudzołożnych i fałszywych, czegóż byście nie dokonali dla czci jedynego Boga miłości i prawdy? Chwalisz sobie swój los, gdyż jesteś możnym i żyjesz w rozkoszy, lecz zarówno mogłeś być biednym i opuszczonym, chociaż z wielkiego domu pochodzisz, a wówczas lepiej by ci było zaiste na świecie, gdyby ludzie Chrystusa wyznawali. W mieście waszym możni nawet rodzice, nie chcąc się trudzić wychowaniem dzieci, wyrzucają je częstokroć z domu, które to dzieci zowią alumnami. I ty, panie, mogłeś być takim alumnem. Ale gdyby rodzice twoi żyli wedle nauki naszej, tedy nie mogłoby ci się to przygodzić. Gdybyś doszedłszy męskich lat zaślubił umiłowaną niewiastę, wolałbyś, by ci została wierną do śmierci. A tymczasem patrz, co się u was dzieje, ile jest sromoty, ile hańby, frymarku wiarą małżeńską? Wszakże już sami dziwicie się; gdy się zdarzy niewiasta, którą zowiecie univira. Ale ja ci mówię, że te, które Chrystusa w sercu nosić będą, nie złamią wiary mężom, równie jak i chrześcijańscy mężowie dochowają jej żonom. Ale wyście niepewnini waszych władców, ni waszych ojców, ni żon, ni dzieci, ni sług. Przed wami drży świat cały, a wy drżycie przed własnymi niewolnikami, wiecie bowiem, że każdej godziny mogą podnieść przeciw waszemu ciemięstwu wojnę straszliwą, jaką już nieraz podnosili. Bogatym jesteś, lecz nie wiesz, czy jutro nie każą ci porzucić bogactw; młodym jesteś, lecz jutro może ci trzeba będzie umrzeć. Miłujesz, lecz czyha na ciebie zdrada; kochasz się w willach i posągach, lecz jutro możesz być wypędzon na pustkowia Pandatarii; masz tysiące sług, lecz jutro ci słudzy mogą wytoczyć z ciebie krew. A jeśli tak jest, to jakże możecie być spokojni, szczęśliwi i żyć w radości? Lecz oto ja głoszę miłość i głoszę naukę, która nakazuje władcom kochać poddanych, panom niewolników, niewolnikom służyć z miłości, czynić sprawiedliwość i miłosierdzie, a w końcu obiecuje szczęśliwość jako morze nieprzebrane bez końca. Jakże więc, Petroniuszu, możesz mówić, że ta nauka psuje życie, skoro ona je naprawia i skoro sam byłbyś stokroć szczęśliwszym i pewniejszym, gdyby ona ogarnęła tak świat, jak ogarnęło go wasze władztwo rzymskie." Tak mówił Paweł, o Ligio, a wówczas Petroniusz rzekł: "To nie dla mnie", i udając śpiącego wyszedł, a na odchodnym rzekł jeszcze: "Wolę moją Eunice niż twoją naukę, Judejczyku, ale nie chciałbym walczyć z tobą z mównicy." Lecz ja słuchałem słów jego całą duszą, a gdy mówił o niewiastach naszych, całym sercem wielbiłem tę naukę, z której wyrosłaś, jako na wiosnę wyrastają lilie z bujnej roli. I myślałem wówczas: oto Poppea porzuciła dwóch mężów dla Nerona, oto Kalwia Kryspinilla, oto Nigidia, oto wszystkie niemal, które znam, prócz jednej Pomponii, kupczyły wiarą i przysięgami, i tylko ta jedna, i tylko ta moja nie odstąpi, nie zwiedzie i nie przygasi ogniska, choćby mnie zawiodło i odstąpiło wszystko, w czyn położyłem ufność. Więc mówiłem do ciebie w duszy: czymże ci się odwdzięczę, jeśli nie miłością i czcią? Czyś ty czuła, żem tam w Ancjum przemawiał do ciebie i rozmawiałem ciągle, bez ustanku, jak gdybyś była przy mnie? Stokroć cię więcej kocham za to, żeś uciekła przede inną z domu cezara. Nie chcę go już i ja. Nie chcę jego rozkoszy i muzyki, tylko ciebie jednej. Powiedz słowo, a opuścimy Rzym, by osiąść gdzieś daleko. Ona zaś, nie odrywając głowy od jego ramienia, podniosła oczy, jakby w zamyśleniu, na osrebrzane wierzchołki cyprysów i odrzekła: - Dobrze, Marku. Tyś pisał mi o Sycylii, gdzie i Aulusowie chcą osiąść na stare lata... A Winicjusz przerwał z radością: - Tak, droga moja! Ziemie nasze znajdują się w pobliżu. Cudny to brzeg, gdzie klimat jeszcze słodszy, a noce jeszcze pogodniejsze od rzymskich, wonne i widne... Tam życie i szczęście to prawie jedno i to samo. Po czym zaczął marzyć o przyszłości. - Tam można zapomnieć o troskach. W gajach, wśród oliwników, będziemy chodzili i spoczywali w cieniu. O Ligio! Co za życie kochać się, koić, razem spoglądać na morze, razem na niebo, razem czcić słodkiego Boga, czynić wokoło dobro i sprawiedliwość w spokoju. Umilkli oboje, patrząc w przyszłość; on tylko tulił ją coraz silniej do siebie, przy czyn w blaskach księżyca migotał na jego ręku rycerski złoty pierścień. W dzielnicy, zamieszkałej przez ubogą ludność roboczą, spało już wszystko i żaden szmer nie mącił ciszy. - Pozwolisz mi widywać Pomponię? - spytała Ligia. - Tak, droga. Będziemy ich zapraszali w dom nasz lub sami jeździli do nich. Czy chcesz, byśmy zabrali ze sobą Piotra Apostoła? On przyciśnięty wiekiem i pracą. Paweł będzie nas także odwiedzał, nawróci Aulusa Plaucjusza, i jako żołnierze zakładają kolonie w odległych krajach, tak my założymy kolonię chrześcijan. Ligia podniosła rękę i wziąwszy dłoń Winicjusza chciała przycisnąć do niej usta, lecz on począł mówić szepcąc, jakby się bał spłoszyć szczęście: - Nie, Ligio, nie! To ja czczę cię i uwielbiam, daj mi ty ręce. - Kocham cię. Lecz on przycisnął już usta do jej białych jak jaśmin dłoni i przez chwilę słyszeli tylko bicie własnych serc. W powietrzu nie było najmniejszego powiewu i cyprysy stały tak nieruchome, jakby również zatrzymały dech w piersiach... Nagle ciszę przerwał grzmot niespodziany, głęboki i jakby wychodzący spod ziemi. Dreszcz przebiegł przez ciało Ligii, Winicjusz zaś powstawszy rzekł: - To lwy ryczą w vivariach... I poczęli oboje nasłuchiwać. Tymczasem pierwszemu grzmotowi odpowiedział drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty, ze wszystkich stron i dzielnic. W mieście bywało czasem po kilka tysięcy lwów pomieszczonych przy różnych arenach i nieraz nocami, zbliżając się do krat i opierając o nie olbrzymie głowy, głosiły w ten sposób swą tęsknotę za wolnością i pustynią. Tak poczęły tęsknić i teraz, i podając jeden drugiemu głos w ciszy nocnej, napełniły rykiem całe miasto. Było w tym coś niewypowiedzianie groźnego i posępnego, toteż Ligia, której owe głosy spłoszyły jasne i spokojne widzenia przyszłości, słuchała ich z sercem ściśniętym jakąś dziwną trwogą i smutkiem. Lecz Winicjusz otoczył ją ramieniem i rzekł: - Nie bój się, droga. Igrzyska blisko, więc wszystkie vivaria przepełnione. Po czym weszli oboje do domku Linusa, przeprowadzeni coraz potężniejszym grzmotem lwich głosów. góra strony Quo vadis 39